An Undeniable Love
by lupinlover
Summary: My little whimsical story about a romance that is not bound to occur. It is another Remus Lupin and Minerve McGonagall love fic, a little slow and tenative at the moment. I don't know if i shall continue. Persuade me to, and i may.
1. An Undeniable Love

**Remus Lupin arrived at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, smiling fondly at the broad castle.**

**There wasn't much to smile at these days, but the sight of his old school was heart warming.**

**Remus continued up the stone steps, going through the double doors. As soon as he stepped inside, professor Minerva Mcgonagall came rushing towards him, her black hair pulled back in a bun, a few strands hanging out loosely. Remus wondered how long her hair was. Minerva had square glasses that didn't do much to her elegant features. Remus had seen her with out glasses once and she was, in fact, very pretty with glamorous green eyes.**

**He often wondered why she was so cold. . . so distant from everyone. She seemed to try not to get close to anyone. Had she been in a tragic relationship before?Whatever the reason, Minerva McGonagall always seemed like a sad, lonely woman, and it broke Remus' heart to see anyone like this.**

**"Remus," she said, like a robot, stopping in front of him. "So good to see you again."**

**"And you too," Remus told his former professor/classmate. Remus remembered her in her seventh year, when he was in his first. She ad looked so much younger than, now she looked twice as old as Albus Dumbledore.**

**It was almost funny, Dumbledore was very old , compared to Minerva, and full of youth. While Minerva acted old enough to be in a nursing.**

**"Dumbledore has instructed me to take you to your residence. Do you have your stuff with you?" Minerva asked.**

**I opened my clutched right hand to show one mini suitcase and one trunk. I had used the shrinking spell to make it easy to travel. She nodded, and motioned me to follow her down the hall.**

**"We have decided it would be best if you weren't too near the kids, with the exception of Harry, Ron and Hermoine. We don't want any trouble from the ministry."**

**"Iunderstand," Remus said.**

**And he did. A werewolf had bitten Remus at an early age. And any wizard knows that a werewolf bite causes the victim to transform every new moon. It was an unfortunate curse, but he had learnt to deal with it. There was at least a potion now that would make him completely harmless, using his human mind in a wolf's body.**

**"So, we have added an unnoticeable room at the back of Hagrid's hut. That's where you will sleep." Minerva said.**

**They were making their way across the open glass area. Remus could se his home sweet home all ready. It was a ruddy old shack like building, but it would do fine. She was right about the barely noticeable room. It wasn't even there. Must be invisible.**

**Remus saw the giant man with a long shaggy beard step out of the hut, a welcoming smile plastered on his face. He was waving and yelled "Hello there Remus! Nice ta see yah, 'gin,"**

**Remus smiled up at the half giant, and stuck out his hand. Hagrid shook it, and Remus' hand hurt for many days after.**

**"Nice to see you again too. You've been watching out for Harry?"**

**Harry Potter was his reason for being here. He was the son of one of his best friends, James Potter. James and his wife Lily had been killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort, but Harry had escaped. Now Voldemort was again trying to take over the world and kill Harry. **

**Lupin wanted to be here to support Harry, and be there for him. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had asked him to do it, but he had been thinking about it anyways.**

**"Oh, Harry's jus' fine. 'e don't really need much help from me."**

**"Don't be silly Hagrid," Minerva scoffed.**

**Hagrid smiled his joyous and bashful smile.**

**IN lupin's opinion, Hagrid was just about the most loyal, faithful friend a person could have. It was nice to know there were still people like him around, Lupin grimaced.**

**"I'm sure Hagrid will be glad to show you to your room, and when you're done, please come meet with Dumbledore and I in his office," with that, she spun around, heading back to the castle.**

**"What a tragic person she is," Lupin remarked.**

**"Yer right about that," Hagrid said.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

****

**Lupin's room was small, but cozy. Simple, but elegant. There was a wooden bedroom set which included a nightstand, bed, desk and dresser. He had a closet also, with a bar and a rack. There was a yellow rug in the middle of the wooden floor.**

**He unpacked his brand new robes. Funny, when he was in the public eye all the time, he had the shabbiest robes around. Now that he would be locked away, he had neat and tidy robes. **

**He had a bunch of notebooks, old ones and unused ones. They were like journals in a way. He liked to jot down observations and his feelings. He put these, along with his quills, in the dresser.**

**He had a few photo albums, and a supply of money to last him a while, which he put n the rack in the closet.**

**There were a few necessities like brush and toothpaste that he put in one of his dresser drawers. He also had a few books that he planned to read.**

**That was pretty much all he needed for a year at Hogwarts.**

**HE headed for Dumbledore's office.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**"Dumbledore, do you think it was a good idea to let Lupin come back?" Minerva McGonagall asked her boss/consultant/friend. **

**She was nervous at the prospect of having Remus back at Hogwarts, but she wasn't sure why. Okay, that was a lie. She was afraid the ministry would get wind of the situation. And it they did? What could they do, really? They were keeping him away from the students. But she was filled with anxiety anyhow, and no matter what Dumbledore said. . .**

**"Yes. If Lupin believes being here will benefit Harry, than so be it. I trust Lupin, he's been very helpful to me, especially since Voldemort's risen to power again. And with him close by, he can help even more."**

**Minerva saw the realistic point of view Dumbledore was giving her.**

**"I suppose you're right then," she said, flopping into one of the leather chairs. She glanced at her watch. "When will he get here?" she exclaimed.**

**"Oh, no rush Minerva. Lupin needs time to unpack."**

**Just then, they heard the door open and close. Dumbledore smiled at the healthy looking man who walked in the door.**

**Minerva smiled also, a thin-lipped smile. Could he hear her heart pounding? She felt herself burning as he smiled back, and sat in the chair next to her. Calm yourself Minerva.**

**Remus' appearance had certainly changed since the last time she'd seen him. Everything about him was pleasant. His eyes, and smile reminded her of sunshine rays, powerful ones. She had to admit Remus was a very Handsome. Oh that wasn't that hard to admit. His gray speckled hair was more fitting now that he was. . . let's see. . . Minerva was six years old than him. . . so he would be. . . thirty-seven years old. She could still see most of the light brown hair that had covered his head when she had been his teacher twenty years ago. And his face was chubbier, but not in a bad way. He had been so skinny before, that he could have been unhealthy. He was a bit taller than her, but not by much.**

**He was such an intelligent person. She remembered that from when she was younger. Interesting ideas he had, and he was so much more mature than anyone in his class. She could talk to him like she could talk to Dumbledore. He had a romantic aspect about him. . . so charming and clever. . .**

**Minerva straightened herself out. She could be falling in love with him now, really! True, there was once a time. . . a long time ago. . . fifteen years ago. . . his seventh year. . . He kept helping her after class; because he had been such a kind boy, and they would talk. . . something could have happened.**

**Maybe that was why she was nervous.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**She headed back to her office shortly after Remus had arrived. Dumbledore had politely kicked her out. Sometimes that man could make her so. . . but he was like a father to her, after all he had taken her in, after her parents had decided they didn't want her anymore.**

**Minerva quickly pushed that thought away. There was nothing to be gained from that. The past is the past, and it's better shoved away as quickly as possible.**

**She stepped on a cord like thing, and heard a squeal. She looked down and there was that infernal cat, Mrs. Norris.**

**"You stupid cat," she said, feeling bad.**

**Minerva continued down the hallway, through the Gryffindor's fat lady portrait, and quickly walked by the lonely empty common room.**

**Her room was at the end of a hallway in the Gryffindor house, a door with her name on it in gold letters. She had just moved back in, so it didn't feel quite like home yet.**

**She unlocked it with her key; she didn't trust some of the professors, Snape at the top of her list.**

**Minerva stepped inside and flicked on the light.**

**The room was very plain, white walls, carpet, blanket, bedroom set. Like a white wonderland. What happen to the color? She didn't mind plain. She didn't have the imagination for anything else. There was a bathroom included with the room. All the heads of houses got to live in the house (a disadvantage) but got they're own bathrooms. Dumbledore did also, of course.**

**OH, it had been so painful four years ago, when Remus had taught. Every time she had seen him, her heart had rushed up, her breathing quickened and her face burned. She was going to do better this time.**

**She didn't want to get her hopes up by being friends with Remus. She didn't want to feel the heartbreak that she had felt when he had graduated.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Dumbledore paused a moment before he answered Remus' question. "She's terribly unhappy. I worry about her constantly. She needs to love. She needs someone to get through to her. I think her hearts broken."**

**Remus, who had asked about Minerva, said, "Was she involved with someone?"**

**"Technically speaking, no, never . . ."**

**"Technically speaking?" Remus inquired, but Dumbledore paid him no notice.**

**" . . .If you want to help her, Remus, be her friend. Someone she can turn to. She needs someone in her life she can count on. Heaven knows I've tried."**

**Remus nodded. "I'll try, Headmaster. I don't think I've ever seen her really happy. The closest she's ever gotten is at the Quidditch final, when I taught here."**

**Dumbledore returned the nod with a grim one of his own.**

**Remus left his office a few minutes later, and Dumbledore stared at the door for a long time, wondering.**

**Maybe Remus was exactly what she needs. He's wrong. She has been happy. She was always happy back when she taught Remus. In his seventh year. He used to pass by her office, and see the two of them working on stuff together. She would be laughing, and he would smile. Dumbledore had been a bit concerned about the situation, but Minerva knew better. It was almost too bad.**

**Dumbledore prayed Remus could get through to her.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Remus Lupin was starting to reminisce back to his final year at Hogwarts.**

****

**_"Why are you always hanging around stuffy old McGonagall for?" Sirius had constantly asked him._**

**_"I don't know. Curious I suppose. Don't you guys wonder why she's so sad all the time?" Remus had asked on one occasion._**

**_"She just looks mean to me," Peter Pettigrew had said._**

**_"She's mean, because she sad and lonely. Can't you guys tell?" he had asked._**

**_"I think you like her," James Potter had said softly, looking at Remus with trusting blue eyes._**

**_Remus hadn't known what how to respond to that. SO he punched him. That was the first punch he'd ever given out. And the last._**

**__**

**__Remus had to laugh now as he thought about it. He probably had liked her.**

**James, being the good friend he was, had forgiven him. But he had known. James Potter was not stupid.**

**Sometimes He was still filled with Sorrow at the expense of the worst killing of Lord Voldemort. James. . . why James? And Lily.**

**Remus took out one of his photo albums, and flipped it open to a picture of him, peter, Sirius and James. They had been so happy, graduating.The picture was a classic, he thought. Peter was trying to shrink away, but Sirius had him around the neck, laughing. James had his arms crossed, and was giving Remus a look that said, "There they go again!" Sirius had been forever trying to get Peter to lighten up, stop being a cowardly figure. Well . . . maybe he wasn't the coward they had thought he was.**

**Remus quickly turned the page and landed on a picture of a very young Minerva McGonagall. She was a very pretty woman. Fine black hair, that flowed around her shoulders in this picture. Wonder why she had worn it down? He tried to remember. . . maybe she had worn it down a lot. . . she never does now. . . she had a very elegant shaped face. . . Boy. Remus was attracted to her then, he remembered very clearly now.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Remus Lupin woke up early, and groaned as he turned on his side. There was a cat, peering in the window at him. He stared at it for a moment, before it jumped off the ledge.**

**He quickly stood up and looked through the window. The Cat had disappeared. Strange. Why would a cat be spying on him? Maybe it was just a common cat from the forest that had nothing better to do. Well, he was up now. Might as well get something to eat. Were the house-elves cooking yet?**

**Remus was in the mood for something sweet. He remembered the old raspberry patch he use to go to when he was at Hogwarts. Remus had the unfortunate habit of waking up very early in the morning, despite how late he was up. He had been like this as a student, and often took morning walks outside, discovering many of the secrets in the grounds. There was a waterfall he had happen to come upon once. But he could never find it again.**

**He pulled on a shirt and some pants and crept outside, making sure he wouldn't disturb Hagrid.**

**It was beautiful, to say the least, outside. The sun wasn't quite up yet, just rising, and it was casting pink gleams of light over the forest and the lake in the distance. The grass was still wet, and it made his feet, which he had forgotten to cover, shiver. The air was calming, and he could smell the magical smell of after rain.**

**Remus turned around to look at his room, maybe to see if he could catch a glimpse of the cat, but the room wasn't there. That's when he remembered that his room was invisible. Than how could a cat see it?**

**Remus puzzled over this, and arrived at the lakeshore. The waves were rolling in gently against the sand, and making that indescribable sound. He sat down on the sand and stared out at the lake, until the sun was up all the way, and the lake turned blue again. Too bad water isn't always pink, he thought.**

**He remembered the reason he had come out here in the first place was to get some raspberries. The patch was along the lake too, against a cliff, the cliff that Hogwarts was on. He traveled along the lake, moving further away from where he had contemplated the pink water. That's when he saw her, up ahead of him.**

**"Minerva?" he called out.**

**The witch turned around. It was indeed Minerva McGonagall.**

**Remus jogged to catch up to her. **

**"Hello Remus," she said, pleasantly.**

**"Hello. What brings you out here?" he asked her.**

**"Oh. . . at the beginning of every school year I like to walk around down here, it calms me down, and helps me to think." She told him, sighing deeply.**

**She was talking to him, like Sirius would talk to him. She didn't do that much.**

**"You must have a lot to think about," Remus asked her, cautiously. Maybe this is how he could get her to open up to him, and how he could help her.**

**Minerva eyed him suspiciously. It was almost as if she knew what he was doing. What was he doing? Did he even know?"Doesn't everyone?" she asked.**

**"I suppose so." He said.**

**"Well, Remus, what brings you down here?" she asked.**

**"Raspberries," he said.**

**She raised an eyebrow at him. "Raspberries?"**

**"Yes, when I was a student here, I would always get up early in the morning, and walk around." Remus told her.**

**"Oh yes, I do remember a few times looking out my window and seeing you walking towards the castle." Minerva McGonagall told him.**

**"Yes, I had a lot of fun when I was a student. We used to talk a lot than, didn't we?"**

**Minerva looked at him funny, for a moment. "I suppose. . . I better get back to the castle Remus, I think Dumbledore might want to meet with you."**

**Back to normal. The friendliness had flown out of her eyes. The warmth in her voice had disappeared.God, woman could turn fast.**

**"Ah, yes. You're right." He said.**

**Minerva turned around, and started to walk back to Hogwarts. Remus waited a bit, before headed in the same direction. That was enough trying to be a pal for one day. He did have other things he had to do.**

**Still . . . there was something about Minerva McGonagall that made him want know everything about her past, about her life, know all her thoughts and feelings, so well that he wouldn't have to ask her. He wanted to know what she loved, hated. He wanted to. . . stop thinking about her. She would never fall in love. . . especially with him.**

**Remus sighed, a big sigh. Oh shoot.Now he knew why he hadn't been quite sure about returning to Hogwarts. How could he have forgotten?**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Minerva McGonagall struggled to climb up the edge of the cliff. What in the world had possessed her to do something as stupid as that? Transforming into a cat, god how could she be so dumb?**

**It was a good thing that Remus had been in the ravine though, otherwise she might have killed herself. . . no, she would never do that!!**

**Still. . . she wondered if Remus had known the cat was her? But. . . That must have been a long time ago when he'd last seen her as a cat, probably in a Transformation Class. And if he had known it was her, he most likely would have asked her about it.**

**He looked so much like a baby, fast asleep in his bed. Minerva felt herself blushing. She decided to hurry up, in case Remus caught up to her.**

**Why did her bring up the times they had spent together? Why? Was he telling her that he knew she liked him? Or . . . did he. . . could he possibly like her? No, no of course not. Minerva was just not a likable person. A respectable person though. She had spent her whole life trying to be respectable.**

**She couldn't wait for Hogwarts to start, tomorrow in fact. It would get her mind off of Remus for a while.**

**The group of student she had this year, were the best she'd ever had. Among them, were the most famous batch of best friends since James Potter and his gang. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. Hermoine Granger was so much like herself, it was almost spooky. She figured Hermione would be the Transfiguration teacher when she became headmistress. Harry was eerily like Dumbledore also. She knew he would someday become Headmaster.**

**Those group of kids, especially Harry, could get away with murder. Dumbledore let them. She hadn't seen why the first few years. . . but they were special. That didn't mean they should get special treatment though. But, maybe Harry was their last hope. **

****

****

**THE END. . .for now.**

** **

**Disclaimer crap, I dunno . . . everything that has to do with Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, or maybe Scholastic? I guess the text in the story belongs to me, Rowling, so don't steal it. If this is anygood, I'll continue. K, thanks for reading, and review if you will. Oh, and skip the a/n , because it doesn't make sense.**

** **

**I'm steamed. I looked, and it says I got 350 soemthing hits on one story, but only 19 reviews. Doesn't fit. So if you read, review, go damnit.**

** **


	2. An Undeniable Love 2

**Minerva Mcgonagall woke up, and remembered. Today, the students would arrive at Hogwarts, and there would be a feast. She still had a lot to plan. She still had a lot to do.**

**Minerva stood up, and quickly got dressed. There was a meeting. . . about Voldemort. It was supposed to be at 9:00 today. She didn't really feel like going. Voldemort was too depressing. But Dumbledore expected her to be there. So off she must go, to the meeting.**

**Remus would be there.But that was not important. No, what was important was that she keep her eyes from lingering on him. Keep her face from flushing. Keep cool and collected. That was her, cool and collected. **

**Minerva walked out the door, preparing herself. What time was it? She glanced at the clock on the wall. It wasn't there. Ah, those clocks like to travel quite a bit. She saw it gleaming golden up ahead. It was 8:46. Maybe she should stop in the kitchen for a bite to eat. . . No, she didn't want to bother herself with those pesky little house elves. . . why did Dumbledore hire them in the first place? Sometimes she thought the man had too big a heart.**

**"Minny," she heard behind her. No mistaking who that voice belonged too. The voice, heavy with concern, blooming with love, was Remus' voice. Minerva told herself: cool and collected. Cool and collected. She stopped, and turned around to see him walking towards her. He moved with such grace, but she wouldn't allow herself to get into that.**

**"Hello remus," she said as unformal as possible.**

**Did his eyes lighten up? Did his eyes get dimmer? No, she was imagining things. Of course, always imagining things.**

**"Ready for this?" he asked, as if he knew she had been dreading it.**

**"Not at all," she told him the truth.**

**He smiled at her. She could feel the tingles...**

**"We better hurry up," Minerva said quickly.**

**Remus raised his eyebrows. "Get it over with?"**

**"Yes."**

**They arrived at the great hall, where the meeting was to be held. She smiled thinly at Remus, as he went to sit next to his long time friend, Sirius Black. The convicted murder. The innocent murder.**

**Poor man. Sirius hadn't deserved to be put in Azkaban. It was all because of Pettigrew. Everything was because of Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort had come back because of Pettigrew. She remembered how she had felt so sorry for Peter. Since she had heard that he was really the aid of Voldemort, she had been a tad bit nicer to Neville Longbottum, to be on the safe side.**

**Minerva sighed, and headed over to her spot by Dumbledore, at the head of the table.**

**"Hello Minerva, how are you this morning?" Dumbledore asked her, smiling.**

**"How can you smile at a time like this?" she wondered.**

**"How?" Dumbledore asked, amused.**

**She hated how he always seemed to be entertained by her. Like she was his dog or something. Like she could roll over and play dead.**

**"Nevermind. . ." she grumbled.**

**"My dear, things are never as bad as they seem," Dumbledore told her quietly.**

**"Yes, Yes, I suppose you are right." Minerva told the headmaster. "Isn't it nine o'clock yet, Dumbledore?"**

**Dumbledore peered at his watch. "Yes it is," he murmured. "Well. . . as soon as Severus gets here. . ."**

**Minerva hadn't seen Severus all summer. She knew Dumbledore had constructed a plan involving him, and she figured it had to do with Severus' past as a Death Eater. But she couldn't imagine that Dumbledore'd send him to rejoin Voldemort . . .**

**"Dumbledore. . . What _is_ your plan with Severus," she asked timidly.**

**He just waved her off with a flick of his wrist. As if she wasn't important enough to know. So know Severus was second best, was he? She was replaced, was she? She had to get out of here. She had to leave here. Hogwarts was suffocating her. . .**

**Minerva didn't need any of this. . . she wished she had the freedom to get up and walk away. And see Dumbledore's expression of amusement? No, that's not what she needed. She needed to be cool and collected. . . aw damn it. . . that wasn't going to work.**

**She felt something. What was it? She didn't feel anything touching her. . . She turned her head to see both Sirius and Remus looking at her. They quickly looked away. Now Minerva was paranoid. They were pitying her, weren't they? She wasn't completely helpless.. . **

**She stood up. "Dumbledore I'm not feeling up to this, I've got to get out of here," Minerva told the older man. **

**He looked at her, with a somewhat puzzled expression on his face. "all right Minerva. Off you go then."**

**Minerva walked out the double doors that revealed the great hall. She could breath again. IT was as if someone had stopped strangling her. **

**She walked down the hall, not even paying attention to Severus who rushed by her quickly.**

**"How do you like that? He didn't even acknowledge my presence! A student is more important than a teacher these days."**

**Minerva felt her whole reputation sliding away, like a raindrop on the side of a rooftop. She was no longer needed. No longer important.**

**She rushed outside, down to the spot where she and Remus had talked about raspberries. She sat down against the ravine's edge, sobbing.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Remus Lupin watched Minerva rush out of the great hall.**

**"Wonder what's up?" he asked Sirius.**

**"hmm. . ." Sirius grunted.**

**Remus looked at his best friend. He was not the caring, sensitive man he used to be. Twenty years ago, he would have been rushing after her, to talk to her. Now, he didn't even give a damn.**

**"God Sirius, Why?" Remus asked.**

**"What?" Sirius gave him a weird look.**

**"Nothing. . . Nothing at all." Remus answered.**

**Just than, Snape came rushing into the Great Hall, his hair messed up, and his cheek bleeding. All the side conversations stopped. Dumbledore calmly stood up, and said, "welcome, Severus."**

**Snape walked over to his place besides Dumbledore. He sat down, and the two shared a whispered conversation. Than, Dumbledore started to speak.**

**"As you all know, Severus Snape here, is a reformed Death Eater. He has been plotting against Voldemort day and night, and he can be trusted by each and everyone of you. I trust him completely. For this reason, I have asked him to rejoin the Death Eaters and be a spy . . ." He paused as everyone began to converse excitedly with the person next to them."Not a word of this to anyone. This is highly confidental, and I trust that it will not leave this room."**

**Dumbledore smiled at them all.**

**"He's too trusting," Sirius mumbled.**

**Remus turned to stare at his friend. "That's why he's still alive today. He knows who he can trust."**

**"He trusted Pettigrew didn't he?" Sirius said.**

**Remus didn't know the answer to that.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Remus Lupin walked back to Hagrid's hut. He had Dumbledore's promise that he would send Harry over as soon as possible. Sirius was staying overnight, but would be returning to Remus' house in Godric's Hollow the next day. He wanted to see Harry also.**

**Hagrid was in his kitchen when they got there, making some of his infamous rock cakes. **

**"How fun," Sirius said.**

**"Yer jus' make yerselfs at home." Hagrid called out to them.**

**They sat down on the couch in the living room. It was comftable, but you could tell how painfully old it was. Remus realized what a dreadfully hard and lonely life Hagrid must live. He did have that fling with Madame Maxime a while back, but that didn't last.**

**Harry must be one of the brightest spots in Hagrid's his life, as he was for so many other people. Remus himself liked Harry a lot, and Sirius, Dumbledore. . .**

**Hagrid came rushing in, a warming grin on his face. "hullo. How're yeh been?"**

**Remus figured he was talking to Sirius.**

**"Fine," Sirius said, smiling back. At least he tried to be friendly. "and you?"**

**"Great." Hagrid replied. "would yeh like a cup o' tea, or some brew?"**

**"tea wouldbe fine Hagrid. Thank you." Sirius replied.**

**"Wha' 'bout yeh, Remus?"**

**"Thank you Hagrid, tea would be delicious."**

**Hagrid disappeared. **

**"I hope he didn't accidently poison it. . ." Sirius muttered.**

**Remus suppressed his laughter. He too had to admit Hagrid was not all that bright. And very clumsy. But he had a good heart, and was happy with his work. He nudged Sirius with his elbow.**

**Hagrid bustled out the kitchen, with a wooden tray that looked handmade. It had two teacups, and a mug full of a dark substance, that Remus figured was beer. There was also a stack of rockcakes, that looked a few years old, and were a bit burnt.**

**Remus took a sip of his tea, which was surprisingly good, and took a rockcake, to be kind.**

**"Thank you Hagrid." He said.**

**Sirius took the tea, but told Hagrid, "I had too much to eat at the meeting, but the tea is great".**

**Hagrid just nodded. "So, yeh waitin' fer Harry, are yeh?"**

**"Yes, I've not seen him for a few months." Sirius answered.**

**"Me either," Hagrid agreed.**

**"He's facing a hard year," Remus added.**

**Just than there was a knock at the door.**

**"Bet that's 'im know." Hagrid proclaimed. **

**He got up to answer the door, and there stood Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

**They came in, smiling and shouting out hellos to Remus and Sirius.**

**Harry was so grown up. It made Remus smile to see his best friend's son. Harry was a carbon copy of James. His hair was not so messy anymore, he seemed to have some sort of gel holding it down. Caring about his looks, remus guessed. His face was not boyish like it used to be. He had the adult look, the mature look written all over him, in his eyes especially. Harry had faced hard times in his life. And they weren't over yet.**

**Hermione Granger had grown up into a beautiful lady. Long bushy brown hair, and cinnamon brown eyes. . . he wondered how long it would be before Harry and Hermione got together? Remus was not the only one who noticed the special relationship between the two. Sure, Ron and Hermione were dating right now. . . but after all, Sirius had been dating Lily before she discovered James.**

**And Ron was defiantly a Weasley, flaming red hair, more freckles than the sky had stars. He was as jovial as ever right now, smiling laughing. Ron was a mixture of all his brothers put together. Remus personally liked Ron the best.**

**They walked in now, and sat on the couch.**

**"Hi Sirius, Hi Remus. Why are you here?" harry asked.**

**"That should be obvious Harry," Remus started.**

**"Voldemort meeting," Sirius blurted out. There was light in his eye, that was always there when Harry was there. He loved Harry as much as James had, if not more.**

**"Really? Anything new?" Harry asked.**

**"Nothing we can tell you," Remus said. Snape had immediately sprang to his mind. He looked over to Sirius, who nodding in agreement.**

**Harry looked suspicious.**

**"You can trust us, you know," Hermione said.**

**"I know we can, but Dumbledore hasn't given us any permission. He may tell you, if it's nessecary. Or he may tell Harry, who will than tell you two," Remus said, smiling.**

**Harry flushed. "Well, yeah, I guess. I don't tell them everything though. . . I didn't tell them about. . ." he caught himself, and continued. "Well I don't tell them what Dumbledore wants me to keep secret. . ."**

**Hermione and Ron were now staring at Harry. "What?" Ron exclaimed.**

**"Well. . . how have you been Sirius?" Harry quickly said.**

**Sirius grinned good-naturally at Harry. "Fine, Harry. Been hanging round Remus' house, been hanging around Hogwarts."**

**"Really? Do they have these meetings a lot?" Harry inquired.**

**"'Bout once a month, maybe more. . ." Sirius said.**

**"Hmm. . . who goes to these meetings?" Harry asked.**

**Remus smiled. "We don't want to tell them too much, Sirius."**

**He could see that Harry was trying to get as much information out of them as possible. Great kid, but too nosy for his own good.Then again, being nosy had lead him to save a lot of lives. He had saved Sirius, and himself in a way.**

**Harry grinned sheepishly at them.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Albus Dumbledore stared thoughtfully out at the forbidden forest from his balcony at the top of Hogwarts. It was such a beauty, but full of hate.**

**He had seen Harry today. It was the happiest thing that had happened for a while.**

**Harry was growing up so quickly. . . he would have to tell him soon.**

**Dumbledore hated to have to darken Harry's thoughts by springing everything on him. He was still a very happy child. . . man. Unlike Dumbledore, he still didn't know true evil. Voldemort hadn't shown him everything yet. But Dumbledore knew, he knew in his heart, that harry would not be the same when he left Hogwarts. **

**What a shame, he'd have to tell him.**

** **

** **

**A/N is this a cliffhanger? I don't know. But let me tell you this . . . this story is going to drag out. I love stories that drag out. You have to wait and wait for the new part to come. . . and when Remus and Minerva finally get together( oh no, I just spilled the beans) you will be just as happy, because it has taken so long for them to get together. I already know the ending, I just have to work on the middle. Please review if you liked it. You don't have to say much, it's just helpful when I get reviews. It makes me want to write more.**

YOU THERE! I'm PISSED! I got 350 hits on a story, but only 19 reviews. IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW!


	3. An Undeniable Love 3

**Minerva McGonagall crept silently to her room, in Gryffindor Tower. She prayed all the student were asleep, imagine her coming back looking so raggedly, and them seeing her. She had missed the Feast, Dumbledore hadn't even been concerned enough to send someone to search for her. Not even Remus had come looking for her.**

**Minerva had never been more miserable.She knew that she would be an old, lonely woman for the rest of her life, and she would never know the real beauty of being loved. Who could possibly love an old hag like her? **

**Minerva found herself at the foot of her bedroom door, and took out her key.But the key was really unnecessary. For when she reached for the doorknob, it just opened. She looked up, to see the concerned face of Remus Lupin staring down on her.**

**"Minerva! I was starting to get worried. When you didn't come to the feast. . ." his voice trailed off. Minerva longed to tell him her deepest emotions, but was afraid of his reaction. Mostly she was afraid that her dream would vanish, with what he had to say to her. **

**"You shouldn't have been worried, I can take care of myself," She remarked stiffly.**

**Remus looked at her with caring eyes. "Are you sure?"**

**"Why, of course I'm sure." Minerva said sharply. She knew she was being rather cool, since he had, after all, waited up to see if she was all right. He was a sweet man, his being here, almost made her believe maybe. . . he returned her feelings. **

**She felt her face flush, and appreciated the darkness in the hall leading to her door. She was being silly.**

**"I'm sorry, Remus, for snapping at you. I'm in a rather bad mood, I'm afraid." Minerva said, feeling very isolated from the world.**

**He smiled at her. "We all have our days, Minny."**

**What's that he called her? Minny? Her face was turning red again. She'd better get him out of here, fast.**

**"Now, if you'll pardon me, I have to be going to bed. I've got to teach tomorrow, and you. . . you shouldn't been in here! What if a student saw you?"**

**"Relax, I apparated!" Remus said, laughing. "You need to lighten up a bit, did you know that? You're too uptight,"**

**Minerva sighed. "I suppose I am."**

**"That settles it than. I'm going to teach you how to have fun." Remus said, with a note of finality in his voice.**

**"Wha-What?" Minerva wondered what he could possibly mean.**

**"You are going to have some fun! You're going to forget everything that's bothering you, and have fun! Come on, Minny; let's go to Hogsmeade. We could go to London, there's lots to do there!"**

**Minerva wondered what this meant.He couldn't possibly want to spend time with her, if he hated her. . .**

**"No, Remus, I couldn't possibly. Not now. It's too late, and I've got to teach tomorrow," She said, reluncinatly.**

**"But you're not disposing the idea are you? Because I'll be on your back. . . there's so much you haven't seen, Minny, being locked in this castle forever. . ." Remus stopped, and seemed to be looking for her reaction.**

**She smiled weakly.**

**Minerva knew that all the Professors thought she would break down if they talked about her past. But she was strong, and it made her love Remus even more, because he was the first, other than Dumbledore, to mention it to her face.**

**"Well, anyways, I'm going to be back. . . I'll think of something fun. I want to see you laugh, I've never seen you laugh," Remus commented sadly.**

**Minerva felt overjoyed. **

**"Remus, I really am very tired. . . I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, okay?" She said, longing to give him a hug.**

**Remus grinned at her, and said, "Don't run off again now!"**

**"I won't, I promise," She said, and shut the door as he walked down the hall.**

**What did it all mean? She wasn't even going to think there was a possibility of him liking her. . . and even if there was, it would, could never happen.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Remus smiled to himself as he walked down the hall, forgetting completely he wasn't suppose to show his face around the castle. It was so hard to ask Minerva out on a "date". She liked him, he could tell. She might even love him. Too bad he had waited so long. . . but she was still as beautiful as ever.**

**He didn't care that she was seven or so years older. Age didn't matter, especially now that he was getting older. He was in his forties! But than again, the average wizard lived to be over two hundred years old. So he really wasn't old.**

**Remus heard whispering behind him. He quickly turned, but there was no one there. Was he being paranoid? What if someone had seen him. . . Remus suddenly realized he shouldn't be walking around the halls of Hogwarts like this. He quickly apparated back to his room.He had been too caught up in his feelings . . .**

**He collapsed on his bed. Really, the love bug had bit him a bit too late in life. Aw well, didn't matter.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Harry Potter groaned as the sunshine threatened to ruin his dreamless sleep, threatened to bring him out of a world that ceases to exist in the real world. It could never exist, mainly because of people like Voldemort, and Vernon Dursley, thought the two were hardly alike, and Harry would rather live with the Dursleys forever than spend five seconds with Voldemort. Well. . .harry was pretty good at handling Voldemort, he'd done it a few times. . .**

**Harry was dreading this year at Hogwarts. Not only was it his last one, but he knew he'd have to face Voldemort again. Dumbledore had told harry that this year he would be able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Harry had no idea if Dumbledore had foreseen this somehow, or if Harry would learn something this year. . . There would be nothing more shocking than the discovery of his relationship to Voldemort. . .**

**He could still remember the exact moment, his exact reaction, when Dumbledore had expressed to him that Lily Potter's, his mother, maiden name was. . . was Riddle. He still couldn't admit it, still hadn't told Ron or Hermoine. It would be too hard. . . he couldn't even deal with it. That had been two years ago, in his fifth year at Hogwarts. So, Lily and Tom Riddle, brother and sister, blood. . . No wonder Tom hadn't wanted to kill Lily, but how could he. . . how could he kill Harry? Or attempt too, anyways. **

**Dumbledore had also told Harry that Voldemort hated James Potter, deathly hated him. And he didn't bother to hide it. **

**Harry couldn't imagine hating anyone enough to kill them. . . sure he didn't like the Dursleys or Draco Malfoy, but still, killing was so drastic. He could never end someone's life, except for maybe Voldemort's. But it would now be harder, knowing Voldemort was his uncle.**

**"hey Harry, gonna sleep all day?" came the chirpy voice of one of his best friends, Ron Weasley. **

**Harry opened his eyes, and looked up at the flaming red hair, and freckles on Ron's head. **

**"Yeah, yeah, hold on," Harry said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Both of his closest friends had noticed a change in him, since he had found out. . . it was after Voldemort had tried to kill him again in his fifth year, he had to face his uncle once more last year, and that had been harder. He had sort of accepted it. . .**

**He wished Voldemort would just leave him alone. Why did he have to kill Harry anyways. That was a silly question. Harry wondered why Voldemort didn't fear him as he feared Albus Dumbledore? Could be that Harry was just a "little boy"? Well, whatever the reason, Harry wasn't going to let it bother him. Not today, anyways.He threw on his robes, and walked out of his room, Ron blubbering about Harry being the Gryffindor team captain. Captain of the Quidditch team. Harry had to admit, it was pretty exciting. But Ron was much more happy about it, than Harry was.**

**"You get to make new moves and everything!! You've gotta tell me everything! Think you can get me a good seat?" Ron asked harry, eyes lit up.**

**"Ron, I doubt it. I'm not Dumbledore, I'm just a team captain." Harry said, laughing.**

**"Just a team captain? I'd do anything, anything to be captain!!!" Ron said.**

**"It's not a big deal, Ron." Harry was worried Ron might start to get jealous like he did in his fourth year. That was when they had had their first and only fight. It was terrible.**

**Ron just shook his head. "Okay, then," he said, a smile still booming on his face. He paused a moment, than "imagine, being best friends with the team captain!" bursted out.**

**They had arrived in the Great hall, where they saw Hermione sitting, two spots saved for the two of them. Ron, who was dating Hermione (had been doing it since the end of the sixth year, had surprised no one), sat next to her, and smiled stupidly at her. Hermione smiled back. Harry sat down across from Hermione, and hoped hehad never acted like this around Cho Chang, when he had liked her.**

**"Can you believe Harry's team captain?" He asked her.**

**"yes, I mean he is the best player on the team," Hermione said, logically. "Besides, it's not as important as the tests we have to take this year!"**

**Ron groaned. "Tests?"**

**"Yeah, you know, the OWLS? Remember Ron? Or did you go completely braindead this summer?" Hermione said.**

**Harry laughed. Their conversations were getting funnier every year. Provided him with some amusement.**

**Ron was lucky to have a girlfriend. Harry didn't have anyone. There just wasn't anyone at Hogwarts that was good for him. He had thought for a while Hermione could be that special someone, but she seemed to be perfectly happy with Ron. . .**

**Hermione was pretty.**

**Harry turned away from Ron and Hermione to take a good look at the Professors. Hagrid, laughing loudly with Sprout, and Flitwick was looking up at the ceiling, McGonagall was saying something to Dumbledore, who was looking over at the Grffyindors, his glance landing on Harry, who he smiled at. Harry smiled back, nodding his head. Snape was smiling. . .**

**"Hey, hey you guys, look at snape," Harry said suddenly.**

**Hermione and Ron stopped talking and looked at Snape, who was indeed smiling. It wasn't an ugly smile either, as Snape sometimes bared. It was a happy smile. Snape was rather. . . okay looking. Harry wasn't going to say more than that though.**

**"hey look, he's talking to that new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, what's her name?" Ron asked.**

**"Professor Winaper," Hermione said, giggiling. "Looks like Snape's got a crush,".**

**"Yeah right," Harry said, shaking his head.**

**"I don't know Harry, looks like he's having a lot of fun," Ron said, laughing.**

**"that's disgusting!" harry said, laughing himself.**

**"No it's not, He's only human," Hermione said.**

**"Who told you that?" Ron said, dryly.**

**"Hey, this could be a good thing for Snape, you know?" she replied.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**(Please note that this is a few weeks after school starts)**

**Remus Lupin was walking around Hagrid's Hut, unbearably bored. He now knew every crack and**

**waterspots on the walls of the shack. Is this how he was going to spend every day? For the whole year? **

**He sat down on his bed, and tried to read his new book, but he just wasn't into sitting down today. There had to be something else to do.**

**Remus decided he would apparate to the leaky cauldron. He was hungry, and wouldn't say no to a nice drink or two. Not that he was going to turn into an alcholical, or something. Hagrid could do that.**

**Within seconds he was standing outside thepub, oblivious of the people walking around him. Remus strolled in the door, and sat down at the counter, ignoring the looks people were giving him. He was used to it, ever since Snape had told the world he was a werewolf, he'd had trouble with socializing.But it didn't bother him. The nicest people were the ones he wanted to hang around.**

**Owite Gergam, the bartender, walked over to him. "What'll ya have, Remus?".**

**"A cauldron cake'd be nice, and I'll have a drink, too," Remus told the balding man.**

**"Right," Owite said, nodding.**

**Remus looked around, wearily.There was Dedalus Diggle, he was a regular at the pub. And Piar, Herne, Robert. Percy Weasley was here, which was a big surprise, since Percy had never seemed to be the type to hang around a bar. And Cornelius Fudge.**

**Cornelius was a man Remus did not like at all. A coward, a fake, and egomanical, he was not the minister Dumbledore would have been. Fudge was laughing loudly, even though it was well known by now that Voldemort would be coming back, and that Fudge wasn't doing anything aboutit. **

**But Dumbledore was, and as long as he was around, seeing as how old he was getting, they would all be more or less safe.**

**Someone sat down next to him, and said, "hey there Remus,"**

**It was Mundungus Fletcher, fellow anti-Voldemort supported.**

**"hello Dungus," He smiled.**

**Mundungus Fletcher was a well known man, very likeable. He had gone to school the same time as Remus, about two years older. Bright yellow eyes, and golden hair, it was impossible not to notice him even in a crowd of people.**

**"So, heard you've been hanging around hagrid's?"**

**"who told you that?" Remus said, suddenly.**

**"Why, Dumbledore, 'course. He knew I wouldn't tell a soul," Mundungus smiled, wryly.**

**Remus relaxed. "Good. I thought you heard it off the streets, or something."**

**"Nahhhh."**

**"So, what have you been up to recently? Noticed you weren't at the meeting,"**

**"No, I was a bit sick. Been sick a lot lately, throwing up, and all that bad stuff. Not very fun, I'll tell you,"**

**"I don't imagine it would be," Remus said.**

**"You're right. You've been good, I hope?"**

**"Yes, I've been very good. As a matter of fact, I'm in love," Remus blurted out, than realized what he had just said.**

**Mundungus smiled, and said, "Oh yeah, with who?"**

**"Nobody," Remus mumbled, his cheeks going red. "Forget I said anything,"**

**"Okay," Mundungus said, a stupid grin on his face. "You sure?"**

**"I'm sure, I'd better go," Remus stood up, tossing a few knuts on the table, and walking through the back of the pub, and heading down Diagon Alley.**

**Now what? He supposed he should go to his house, check and make sure everything was fine.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Albus Dumbledore was busy reading letters from the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge.**

****

**Dumbledore,**

**Word has it, you've been talking to students about Voldemort returning,**

**And all that silly nonsense. Now, I would hate to have to boot you out of headmaster**

**Job, but I'm afraid you're giving me no choice. I'm going to be a fair man, and**

**Give you another chance, but I swear Dumbledore, that I'm going to have to do something**

**Next time I hear of anything like this,**

** **

**Sincerely,**

**Cornelius Fudge,**

**Minister of Magic.**

** **

**Dumbledore chuckled. He knew Fudge would never kick him out of the school. Fudge was too cowardly to take a stand in anything. He tossed the letter aside with the others from Fudge, and looked up to see Remus Lupin rushing in his office.**

**"Dumbledore," Remus said, "I went to my house, just to check on things, and it was ranshacked! Everythign was in ruins, upside down, all my papers were on the floors, my desk had been searched. . ."**

**Dumbledore frowned. "Anyone there? How long do you think it's been like that? I think we had better go back. . ."**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

****

**Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore arrived at remus's house, pleasant on the outside, destroyed on the inside.**

**"Do you think Voldemort. . ." Remus started.**

**"I think he was behind this, yes," Dumbledore said. "Obviously, he remember how much you helped us fight him back when he was big, and knew you'd help again. And of course, there could be spies amoung us."**

**Remus had thought about that before. There were always traitors. The question was, who. They couldn't go around and banish people without proof.**

**Dumbledore walked over to Remus' desk, where numerous documents had been pulled out, and thrown on the floor. He crouched down, and looked through them. **

**"Remus, remember that list I gave you? Of all the people. . ."**

**Remus nodded quickly. The list with all the people on their side.**

**"Did you hide it as I requested?"**

**"yes," Remus said, going into his bedroom, and pulling the picture of him, james, and Sirius off the way, and pulling of the backing of it. That was were he kept his most important stuff. And he was relieved to find it was still there. It had been foolish of him to keep it here, now that he thought of it. Well, he'd certinally take it with him to hagrids.**

**He brought it back to the living room, to show Dumbledore, who smiled weakly.**

**"Do you think if I had been here. . . would I have been. . ."**

**"In a considerable amount of danger, for sure." Dumbledore said. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else of interest here. . . Whoever came here didn't find much. Very smart of you, Remus. I knew you'd be trustworthy."**

**Remus nodded.**

**"I should be getting back to Hogwarts. Coming?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"NO,I think I should probably clean this mess up."Remus said.**

**Dumbledore looked around for a minute, than said, "I think you should have someone here with you, just for precaution. Should I call up Sirius?"**

**Remus nodded. He hadn't seen his friend in a bit, and would like to get caught up on stuff. But,**

**"Would that be wise?" he asked Dumbledore.**

**"As wise as having him at Hogwarts," Dumbledore did some sort of spell, and boarded up all the windows and doors. He also started a fire, and called Sirius up.**

**Sirius' head appeared in the fire, looking alert.**

**"Hello Sirius," Dumbledore said.**

**"Hello Dumbledore." Sirius said, looking around the room, and noticing Remus, "Hey there, Remus," **

**Remus smiled, "Hi Sirius."**

**"Sirius," Dumbledore started, "Remus home has been searched and torn apart. I request that you stay and keep him company, while he cleans up."**

**"certinally, I'll be right over," Sirius said, his head disapeering, and his body appearing, outside the fire.**

**Dumbledore smiled. "Many thanks."**

**"Hey Dumbledore, you don't have thank me, you know.I'd do anything for you, or Remus." Sirius said.**

**Dumbledore shook Sirius hand, and said, "Same for me. Now, I better get back to the castle, Fudge is probably having another fit,".**

**And with that Dumbledore disappeared.**

**Sirius looked around the room again, frowning. "Wow," he said finally.**

**"Yes, I know," Remus said. "Maybe I'll stick around Hagrid's for more reasons then harry,".**

**"Good thing you weren't here," Sirius grunted.**

**Remus nodded. "Good thing I was smart enough to hide the important stuff."**

**"I would have been dumb, and kept them in plain view or somethin',"**

**"No, you wouldn't have," Remus said solemnly.**

**"So, how've you been?" Sirius asked, picking up the upsided chairs.**

**"Ah, fine, I suppose. A bit bored, been hanging around diagon alley, and the leaky cauldron a bit more than usual, Well,a lot." He said, sighing.**

**"Not a bad thing, ya know. Better that, than roaming the forbidden forest, or chumming around You-Know-Who," Sirius said.**

**"I guess that's true," Remus said, looking at his friend. "Where've you been?"**

**"Bout everywhere, I spect. Dumbledore's plan is to capture Peter, don't know when or how he 'spect he'll manage that, but that's fine with me. Than I could show my face in public sometimes. God, I remember the days when I could walk down Diagon Alley, waving and smiling. . ." Sirius stared at the wall, remanscing.**

**"Well Sirius, I admire you. You've got a lot of strength and courage to be in hiding for so long, and Azkaban. . . You've hung in well, don't let go now,".**

**Sirius smiled a sincere smile, and said, "I won't. I wouldn't let you and harry down."**

**"So nice to have you back Sirius," Remus said, unexpectedly.**

**Sirius gave him a curious look, "I've been back for years, Remus,"**

**"That's not what I mean," Remus said, shuffling through his papers.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Minerva was watching wearily at Neville Longbottom, as he accidently turned his desk in a wooden thing that walked, instead of the expected pig. Maybe she was pushing him too hard. . . but he needed to know this stuff, or he wouldn't pass the OWLS for this year. Nor the exam.**

**Neville needed a miracle. Or Hermione Granger.**

**"Hermione, Can I see you up here for a moment," Minerva McGonagall said to her brown haired student, one of her favorites. Minerva didn't play favorites amoung her students, but she in her head, she knew who would succeed, who would go far, who would change the most lives, and Hermione, and Harry Potter were up there.**

**Hermione gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, Professor?"**

**"How much free time do you have?"**

**"Well, it depends on what you want me to fill my free time with. . ."**

**"This year is the most important year in any student's life. You know that, right?"**

**Hermione nodded.**

**"All these tests," Minerva continued. "People who don't pass, don't get privlage to be a full fledged wizard. . ."**

**"You want me to tutor Neville, is that it?" Hermione said, brightly.**

**"It's up to you, totally. But he'll listen to you, and you've been able to help him before."**

**"I'll do it, he's my friend, after all," **

**Minerva smiled. "Well done. Neville, will you come up here please,".**

**Not so pudgy anymore, Neville came walking up, his robes reflecting the weight loss over the summer. He's cheeks were leaner, and his hair was shinier. . . he was actually growing up into a handsome man, besides the one little fault, his clumsiness.**

**Neville had a worried look on his face, "I swear Professor, I won't do that again. I won't go near the desk. . . I didn't know you had to. . ."**

**Minerva quickly caught him off, before she found out more about his idiocy. . . "no, no Neville, it's not about that. Hermione has graciously agreed to tutor you."**

**Neville smiled at Hermione, and said, "Gee, Thanks, Hermione. . . Do you think she can help me pass?" his words were directed back at Minerva.**

**"yes, Yes indeed. Hermione is the top of the school,"**

**"So, want to make up a schedule of study sessions?" Hermione looked at Neville, than at Minerva, "Can we have like an empty classroom, for him to practice in?"**

**"Yes, of course. Use the old charms classroom, do you know where that is?"**

**"I do," Hermione said.**

**"Excellent. Back to work," She shooed them off.**

**Just then, an owl arrived at her desk. Minerva took the note, and gave the owl a few sickles. She had never figured out why the owls needed the sickles, it wasn't as if they spent it on anything. . . but they deserved it.**

**She opened the letter, curious about the sender, and blushed when she read the name, scrowled lazily at the bottom.**

** **

******Hello Minerva,**

**I was wondering if you would take me up on that deal we had, you know, to get you to have a bit of fun in your life. I was thinking a fun night out in London, this Friday. They have these wonderful places, called clubs, where they play loud music, called rock n roll. NO wizards to bother you about Voldemort, either. Purely muggles! So what do you say??**

**Please get back to me,**

# REMUS LUPIN

**The thought of spending a night with Remus, made her heart pound. Not now, she told herself. Stop acting like a schoolgirl. She sat down at her desk, and wonder what she should send back to him. She wanted to spend time with him, but loud music didn't sound. . . appetizing. Besides, she wasn't sure she could handle it. . . She put the letter aside on her desk, and checked the time.**

**"Ahem. . . please clean up, and seat yourself, class is almost over,"**

**Minerva look at the letter again. She decided to have lunch before she made up her mind. She left with the class to go to the great hall, stopping in her room, to drop off her letter. She didn't want anybody to findit,people where known around here for snooping.**

**The Great Hall was full, by the time she arrived. She sat at her spot, next to Dumbledore, and looked over everyone. Minerva wondered what would happen to them all when Voldemort finally attacked.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Remus looked up from his book to see Hagrid come in with a try of food.**

**"Here yah go, Remus."**

**"Is this Hogwarts Food?"**

**"Yep, I was thinkin' yeh should probably have a good meal once in a while, ya know?" Hagrid let out a hearty laugh. "Well, 've got ta go back ta Hogwarts. . ."**

**"Have any owls gone by for me?" Remus asked, causually.**

**"Nope. . . yeh 'pectin somethin'?"**

**"Well, now that you mention it, yes, but it's nothing important,"**

**"I'll keep an eye out, fer yeh,"**

**Remus smiled. "Thanks."**


	4. An Undeniable Love 4

**Well this is the next part. I'm flattered by the people who say this series is really good. One thing, though. I must apologize about Remus apparating. But I'm not going to change that, though I will admit I completely forgot about it(Hermione would be ashamed). But I figure, this is fan fiction; so let's throw all that out the window. It's not like I'm Rowling or anything, right?**

** **

****

**Minerva studied the letter she had received earlier from Remus. What should she do? **

**She heard a knock on her door, so she opened it, and found Hermione and Neville standing there.**

**"Hello?" Minerva said.**

**"Professor McGonagall, Snape, that is Professor Snape wouldn't let us practice in the charms classroom. He said it was too unsafe. . ."**

**"Say no more, I'll speak to him," She took off, sighing. Snape could never let anyone be. But, lately he had seemed to be more . . . he seemed to be more jovial than usual. Minerva suspected it had to do with that new defense against the dark arts professor, Angelie Winaper. She was about his age, an intelligent woman, for sure. Frankly, Minerva thought it was about time he fell in love.**

**That made her smile. About time she fell in love. **

**She found Snape in the staff room, conversing with whom else but Winaper. They were laughing, heads close together. **

**It was always shocking to see Snape smiling like that, and it was even more shocking that it was an attractive smile. She almost felt sorry that she had to break this up, but Neville. . .**

**"Severus, What this I hear about you not letting Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom practice in the old Charms classroom?" She said sharply.**

**Snape gave her a mean look, and said, "I just don't think Neville should be anywhere unsupervised. . ."**

**"What about Miss Granger?"**

**"What about her?"**

**"She's as trustworthy as Dumbledore, she wouldn't allow him to do anything that could cause any harm, or personal damage," **

**Snape looked at Winaper, and then, most likely to get rid of her, "Well, fine. But if they put one toe out of line. . ."**

**Minerva glided back to her room, where Hermione was still waiting.**

**"Where's Neville?"**

**"He went to his room to get a book he forgot. Everything straightened out now?" She asked, concerned.**

**"Yes. You may work in the Charms classroom,"**

**"Thank you," Hermione gratefully exclaimed.**

**Minerva smiled as Hermione walked out of the room. She walked back to the chair she was sitting in, and picked up the letter. Only now there was another part added on. . .**

** **

**You should do it.**

** **

She immediately recognized the handwriting as Hermione. For a second she panicked, but calmed herself, knowing Hermione wouldn't tell anyone, except for Harry and Ron. And she decided Hermione was right. She should do it.

** **

** **

_Dear Remus,_

__

__**NO, not dear. Sounded too friendly, she was basically admitting her love for him.**

** **

** **

_Remus,_

_I have decided to come with you to whatever you have planned, and I'm already regretting it. So this Friday? Maybe I should meet you at Hagrid's, and we can fly to London? I'll bring my own broom of course, and shall I bring one for you? Please let me know soon._

_Sincerely_

No, Sincerely would have to leave.

** **

****_Many thanks__,_

_ _

Why should she thank him? That sounded like she was too eager. Maybe just her name would be fine.

** **

****_Minerva McGonagall_

__

**Well, that was that. She headed down to the owlery to ship off her letter with her owl. **

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**"Okay, Neville, this is a very simple spell, it shouldn't take you too long to catch on," Hermione said, wearily. This was much more work than she had thought it would be. Neville was in poor shape. He should have had this spell down a long time ago. It was the summoning charm, the one Harry had used back in their fourth year. They'd had been practicing it for about three hours now, and she was tired, ready for bed. **

**"Okay, I can do it," Neville said, from the other side of them room, staring hard at the cushion Hermione held in her hand. "Accio Cushion,"**

**The cushion didn't move, and Neville slumped to the floor.**

**"I'll never get it," he moaned, his face showing absolute disappointment.**

**Hermione uneagerly walked over to him, and said, "Yes you will Neville, you wouldn't be here, if you weren't capable of doing this,"**

**Neville's face brightened. "That is true, isn't it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay, let's try it again, than," Neville said, a new look of determination spreading across his face.**

**Hermione got up, and wondered when this would end. She walked to the other end of the room.**

**"Accio Cushion," Neville shouted, and Hermione watched bug-eyed as the cushion flew across the room, and was grasped by Neville's hands. He stared at it a minute, and then slowly turned his head up, to look at Hermione. **

**"I did it!" He exclaimed.**

**Hermione smiled, a few tears coming to her eyes. He looked so proud; it was hard for her not to realize how sentimental of a moment this was.**

**"Well done," She said, and started to laugh.**

**Neville joined in, and they both laughed, long and hard, for reasons entirely unknown to either of them.**

**When they finally got a hold of themselves, which took a long time, Hermione was clutching her stomach, and Neville was spread out on the floor, gasping for air.**

**"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight, don't you think?" Hermione struggled to say.**

**"Oh yeah, I'm tired," Neville said, yawning to prove it.**

**"Well, it's nearly midnight, wow. . . here, try the spell one more time, okay?" she said, holding out the cushion.**

**"Okay," he said, concentrating on the pillow again, staring at it, and than shouting, "Accio Cushion!"**

**The Cushion, miraculously flew across the room again, causing a wide grin to appear on Neville face. "I can really do it!"**

**Hermione laughed, and then said, "Come on, let's go back to Gryffindor tower. . ."**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Ron Weasley walked slowly back in forth in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room.**

**"Where is Hermione?" he said outloud, a bit worried.**

**He didn't really think she would cheat on him, but. . . she had always had this thing for Neville, like he was her pet or something. . . it had always seemed like a sisterly love, but they've been gone three hours, and that didn't seem normal.**

**Ron, shape up! Neville is hopeless at spells, after all. . .**

**He heard voices, and turned to see Hermione and Neville crawling through the picture opening. Ron sighed. **

**"Finally!" he couldn't help muttering.**

**Hermione smiled at him from across the room. Ron waved her over, and Neville followed, with that lost puppy look.**

**"I did the Summoning Charm!" he said triumphantly.**

**"The Summoning Charm. . . Great!" Ron said, forcing enthusiasm in his words. . . The Summoning Charm? Didn't they learn that back in their fourth year? Maybe Neville did need help. . .**

**Hermione smiled at Neville, who yawned. "Hey, I've got to get to bed," he said, sleepily.**

**"Good Night!" Ron said, brightly.**

**Hermione looked at him suspiciously, and after Neville left, she smiled and said, "You aren't. . . jealous, are you?"**

**"What, me Jealous of Longbottom?. . . no way, how offending. . ." Ron scoffed.**

**"You can't fool me." She said.**

**"I know. . . well, it's just that Neville's liked you forever," Ron said.**

**Hermione's smile disappeared. "NO he hasn't, we're just friends. . ."**

**"That's what you think. He does like you, wether you know it or not. . ."**

**Hermione's expression turned from puzzled, to upset. . . then, out of nowhere, she delicately wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled at him. **

**"You know I love you, Ron, and nothing will ever change that," She said.**

**Ron's heart pounded, and he grinned, foolishly. Hermione's words comforted him, because he knew she would never lie to him. Never lie to him.**

**The words repeated in his head as their lips met, and they fell into a deep embrace, breathing in and out, even pace, in and out. . . Never lie to him. . . in and out, heartbeats. . . two hearts melting into one. . . one heartbeat. . .**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Remus Lupin looked up to see an owl flying towards him. His heart lept, his chest heaved up and down, could it be. . .**

**He quickly took the letter, and opened it, not bothering to pay the owl, who looked offended, and left. **

**It was her. He recognized the handwriting, it hadn't changed, not one bit.**

**Bring her own broom? Remus grinned. A little afraid of men, still, is she? Oh well, start out slow. He would teach her, that it's easy to love, and even easier to accept love.**

**Friday. . . too long. . . too far away, two whole days. Two days of his body wandering around Diagon Alley, his mind wandering in Loveland, heaven, the clouds, they were all the same.**

**Plenty of time to plan, to plan their evening.**

** **

****************

** **

**Remus nervously splashed cologne on his cheeks, wondering if it was too much, if it was too little? He stood in front of the mirror, examining his hair, wondering how he could have let it turn that dreadful color. . . but it made him look a bit sophisticated, he thought. . . Well, it didn't matter, not really. All that mattered, was that he'd be with Minerva, his love, his life, for the whole night.**

**He wondered if she'd keep her hair down? She always looked very elegent like that, and it was always astonishing to see how intensely lovely she was.**

**Remus had never seen anyone like her, and he knew he never would again. Which was why he was determined to win her heart. Now, before he lost his chance, forever.**

**She was making it too easy on him, really. Never going out, never making herself up, never showing her beauty. Strict, lonely, depressive Minerva. **

**He became defensive when he thought of her sitting home alone, night after night. Year after year. Remus could picture her crying, raindrop like tears slipping over the bridge of her nose, and his own eyes watered up. He had always been sensitive.**

**Remus looked into the mirror once last time, and wandered out into the living room, where Hagrid was stirring his tea, looking out the window, at the forest.**

**"'Lo Remus," he said, miserably. **

**"What's wrong?" Remus asked. He had never seen the jovial man this down.**

**"Oh, Sirius just informed me that buckbeak died this afternoon. . ." Hagrid said, big fat tears dripping in his tea, making a plopping sound.**

**"Uh. . ."Sure, Remus was sensitive, but he didn't know how to comfort a man. . . he couldn't very well give him a hug and say, it'll be allright. . . Where was Minerva? "A natural death, hopefully?"**

**Hagrid nodded, the corners of his mouth drooping, as if he were going to start sobbing any minute.**

**Just then, a knock came at the door. Remus rushed to answer it, realived.**

**HE opened it, to find Minerva. He stared. She was smiling, a little, and her cheeks were naturally flushed. . . She had on no makeup, but she didn't need it. Her eyes were beaming splendidly, as if it did her no more pleasure then to be here right now. Her hair was gently flowing around her shoulders, the wind. . . she had gotten it cut, most likely. . .**

**He heard a loud pitiful cry behind him, and figured it must be Hagrid, even though it sounded more like a noise Remus made when he transformed.**

**Minerva's eyes flashed with confusion. Damn that Hagrid, if he weren't here, he could just stare in her eyes, at her vibrancy. . . Whoa, he was in it deep. **

**He stepped aside to reveal Hagrid, and Minerva quickly rushed towards him, showing a sensitive side of herself that she hadn't used often around Remus. He started to feel guilty for wanting Hagrid to disappear. It was his house after all. . . **

**Remus stood by the couch, uncomfortably watching Minerva patting Hagrid on the back, listening, and soothing him. Some date. . . oh, there he went again.**

**Hagrid was also thin skinned, it took him a bit to calm down. Minerva kept talking to him in a quiet voice, telling him how happy Buckbeak must have been, and how long a life he had lived, for a hippogriff.Remus found the whole thing pretty ridiculous, only Hagrid could get this attached to an animal. . .**

**Remus impatiently looked at his watch, ignoring the voice in his head that said, "be grateful, this man is letting you stay in his house". Theyhad wasted a half hour.**

**_Finally, _it seemed, Hagrid sniffed, and said, "Well, ah 'pose ah'll be ahright now. Go on, an' ave fun," he said, as if fun were something he had never ever had.**

**Remus grinned. But he quickly removed it, when Hagrid looked his way. "Are you sure?" he asked, delicately. **

**Hagrid nodded sorrowfully. "She 'elped meh all she can," **

**Minerva smiled graciously, "Well, it's the least I can do Hagrid, you know that,"**

**Hagrid forced a weak smile. "I thank yeh, Minnie, Now, yeh go and 'ave fun,"**

**Minerva stood up, and walked over to Remus, carefully avoiding all the Kleenex. She smiled at him.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**"well, that was exhausting," Minerva said to Remus, as they left hagrid's house. "I never knew a grown man could cry that much,"**

**Remus grinned his heat-warming smile. "I know exactly what you mean,".**

**"Hmm. . . So where are we off to?" Minerva asked, grabbing her broom.**

**Remus grabbed his, and said, "Dance Machine, the hottest club in London. Of course, you may not know any of the music. . . I do, but I grew up with most of it, it's like a flashback night. . ."**

**A flashback night?Dance Machine? This was the stuff they needed to teach you in school.**

**"Ready?" he asked her.**

**"um, yes," She said, quickly muttering a spell under her breath that would leave her hair exactly the way it was now. **

**They flew quickly through the sky, and Minerva marveled, as she always did, the stars, and the swirling purples and blues, that could only be seen from this far up. Most people didn't know, but the sky wasn't really black, just a mixture of different colors, that blended in as black, from the eye below.**

**She was almost sad, when they arrived in London, invisible, of course, and landed on top of a very tall building. From here, the sky was black. How depressing.**

**Remus looked at her, or the area where her broom was floating and said, "We're going to apparate down to the alley below, and we can visibalize there,"**

**Minerva nodded, and hid her broomstick behind a box like thing made out of metal. Then she apparated, and found herself in the middle of a very dirty alley way, with lots of mush, and newspaper, amoung other garbage. **

**Remus said, somewhere near her, "Okay, it's safe."**

**She saw his eyes first, they were searching for her, and they found her, those beautiful gray eyes of his. He smiled at her, and took her hand.**

**"Welcome, to the Dance Machine," he said, bringing her to the entrance of the building they had landed on.**

** **

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

** **

**Dumbledore shifted in his bed. It what a habit of his, it seemed, to trouble himself with thoughts during the middle of the night, instead of in plain daylight. He wished the pensieve would just rid the thoughts from his brain complety, instead of holding a carbon copy.**

**Some thoughts haunted him forever. Would haunt him forever. Had haunted him. Lord Tom Riddle Voldemort was on his mind at the moment. When would he strike? How would he do it?**

**The only thing that reassured Dumbledore, was the fact that Harry was an expert as Defense Against the Dark arts, that he knew and understood the Voldemort was after him.**

**He didn't know why though. Dumbledore still had yet to tell young Harry Potter about his parents, and why they were killed. There was a reason, he had admitted that to Harry. Voldemort didn't kill without a reason. The wisest people didn't. **

** **

**A/N if you read this, please review, even if all you have to say is nice. Please, if you have any ideas for me, email me at [ashleythewriter@hotmail.com][1], and if you think me story is just awful, please review and tell me why. I'd like to get a few reviews before I write the next part, so I know people are enjoying it. I'm hoping for 15 or so in a week or two. Thank you., oh, I'm also writing a lily/snape fic. . . not original idea, but the story I plan to be original.**

** **

**HEY YALL! I'm INTHE MIDDLE OF AN AWESOME FIC!!! IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE, THEN THE NEXT ONE I POST YOU WILL LIKE EVEN BETTER . . . IT"S ORIGINAL, ANYHOW.**

   [1]: mailto:ashleythewriter@hotmail.com



	5. An Undeniable Love 5

**Minerva looked uneagerly at the building Remus had labeled the Dance Machine. She wasn't a real sociable person. And she didn't want to go and dance. She couldn't dance.**

**Remus placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Min?"**

**Min. How sweet. He uttered the syllable like they had been best friends for years, like he knew all there was to know about her.**

**She looked at him, her eyebrow raised.**

**"Do you want to do this?"**

**Remus was extremely sensitive, he must have caught a drift of her discomfort.**

**"Not really. . . I'm sorry to say, but I'm just not a dancer, and especially not fond of loud noises." She said, regrettably.**

**"That's okay. I don't mind, I'm not much into either, unless I get into a strange mood."**

**"Other than the one that happens on the full moon?" Minerva smiled her question.**

**Remus chuckled. "Other than that. So, what do you say we get out while we can?"**

**They were still standing at the entrance, and she quickly backed away.**

**"Splendid idea."**

**They walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before she spoke up.**

**"Where do you suggest we go?" **

**"There's this beautiful lake. . . it has boats you can rent, until midnight. It's very peaceful out there. . ."**

**Minerva shivered with happiness.**

**"It sounds wonderful. How far away is it?"**

**"Not far. Shall we take a taxi?"**

**Minerva blushed. "A . . . a taxi?"**

**"Hey. . . don't be embarrassed! It's normal for wizard not to know." Remus said.**

**They walked till they reached the edge of the street, and then Remus waved his hand, and three yellow cars stopped.**

**Minerva looked at them in amazement.**

**"This," Remus said, opening the door of the first car. "Is a taxi."**

**He motioned for her to climb in. Always a gentlemen he was.**

**Remus got in after her, and told the man in front, "Miller's Pond, please,"**

**"Right away sir."**

**The car pulled away, and moved along in a steady pace.**

**"He would take us wherever we wanted to go." Remus explained. "But it's not cheap,"**

**"Why didn't we just apparate?" she said, keeping her voice down, to prevent the taxi driver from hearing.**

**"Because I thought this would be funner for you. Is it?"**

**Minerva nodded. It was. Driving down the London streets at night was beautiful. All the people, going to different places, leading different lives.**

**The ride ended fairly quickly. Which she didn't know was good or bad. But the pond was beautiful. The trees swaying back and force, as if ballroom dancing in long fluffy dresses, and the moon was out, half full, accompianed by the stars, shimmering. And the water, with it's ripples. Why was nature so perfect? Almost flawless.**

**Remus paid the driver, and they walked down a narrow concrete path to a tiny little lit up shack. They stood in front, by a service window, and he rang a little bell that was sitting on the counter.**

**A sleepy looking man appeared, and asked, "How long?"**

**"I'd say three hours maximum." Remus replied.**

**"25 pounds."**

**Remus reached into his pant pockets and took out some money, paying the man, who then gave them a key. "Number 12,"**

**Remus nodded, and went down to the shore, Minerva trailing him slowly, taking in the atmosphere of the place.**

**"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.**

**"That's what I said." Remus replied.**

**He was bending over the boat, fiddling around with a lock of some sort. He was such a sturdy, strong man. Tall, with a little extra flesh, but not enough to make him plump. Remus was perfect.**

**Oh stop it, she told herself, moving her head to stare at the lake again.**

**"Care to get in?" Came his voice.**

**Minerva looked over. What had this night be planned as? A night of fun? Well, this was certinally not what Remus had planned. But it was much better. So much better.**

**She gingerly stepped into the boat, trying to kept herself up. Wouldn't it be something if she fell in.**

**He got in after her, almost hopping in.**

**"You've done this before," She noted. With whom?**

**Remus grinned. "Yes, I wanted to be a sailor when I was younger."**

**"I can see you as that." Minerva commented.**

**He used the oars to push away from the shore, and then starting to turn the oars counter-clockwise, hitting the water with a solid thump, but being gentle enough not to splash water around. Remus looked up, at the stars, and seemed to be amazed.**

**"Did you know Minerva, that Sirius was named after a star? The Dog Star in fact, and as you perhaps know, he transforms into a dog. Isn't that an odd coincidence?"**

**Minerva was enthralled by his voice, so calm, with the ability to capture anyone, enchant them.**

**"You were a great teacher." She answered.**

**Remus looked at her. "You think so?"**

**"Don't you?"**

**"Well, from what Harry's told me, I've been the best so far. And I believe him." Remus said, laughing.**

**She smiled at his laughter. **

**"Harry's very trustworthy." He continued. **

**"I've always wondered something—" Minerva started, putting her hand in the water, feeling it's harsh coldness. But she kept it there.**

**"Yes?" Remus asked.**

**"Why. . . I hope you won't be offended, but why was Sirius Harry's godfather instead of you?" **

**Remus looked at her. "I don't know. I guess I was never as close to James as Sirius was. I was sort of like how Hermione is with Harry. You know Ron is Harry's first choice for everything. But James and Sirius didn't ever make me feel unwanted."**

**Minerva felt a wave of sadness sweep in to her.**

**She looked at the stars again; so many, so many were dying, so many were already dead, their last rays of light streaming down. It made her remember how everything must come to an end. Eventually they'd all be dead, all lying under the ground, rotting. Rotting away, with the worms. It was not a wonderful image.**

**Minerva heard the faint humming of Remus, and she looked down.**

**"What's that?" she asked.**

**"Oh! I didn't even realize I was humming. I get lost in thought. . ."**

**"What's the song?" she persisted. **

**"Ah- I heard it somewhere, er, and all I can remember is three lines of it. . . It's called Love Lost." Remus continued to row, not appearing tired at all.**

**She was surprised to hear him start to sing, as that was what she wished he would do.**

** **
    
    "In the end we stand-alone with nothing but our memories
    
     Motionless in a sea of darkness, clinging to love lost

Hoping that someone will save us, but not willing to swim to shore"

**He had a pleasant voice. Not one that would get him on the radio, but one that could be sung in public without shame. She loved it. But she loved him. That was different.**

**"It's beautiful." Minerva said out loud, trying to memorize the song. "Can you sing it one more?**

**"My voice isn't that good," he said teasingly. He made no move to sing it again.**

**"It's fine." She insisted.**

** **

** **

** **

**Remus looked at her, and smiled inwardly. How can you smile inwardly? It wasn't really smiling. Well, he felt good all over, even his ears felt good. Like everything was smiling.**

**Strange, Lupin, very strange.**

**"So I wanted to be a sailor. How about you? Before you had any idea you were a wizard?"**

**Her eyebrows scrunched up. It was so cute. They always did that, when she was thinking, trying to remember something.**

**"Well, I recall wanting to be a hairdresser." She said giggling.**

**Remus grinned. "You laughed!"**

**Minerva smiled back. "Yes, I did. Tell me the truth: Am I that uptight? That you would think it was a major accomplishment when I finally laughed?"**

**Remus shrugged. "Well, the truth, yes."**

**Minerva frowned. "hmm. . . maybe I _should_ work on that."**

**"Only if you want to," he assured her.**

**There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds.**

**Remus wondered if she would oblige to kissing him? Should he? They were in the middle of the lake now, and he set his oars down.**

**"I need a break." He said, stretching his arms out. That was the truth.**

**He wished he would've brought something to eat.**

**That made him smile. He _was _a wizard after all, was he not?**

**Mumuring a few words under his breath, he conjured up a place full of fruit. **

**"Hungry?" Remus said, placing the plate on a board that separated the two of them.**

**"Yes. Fruit?" She asked, reaching for a grape.**

**"Anything wrong with it? I've always had a passion for fruit." And you.**

**Minerva nodded. "Fruit is nature's dessert."**

**"Did some famous person say that? Famous, in the muggle world I mean."**

**"I wouldn't know. Who would be commenting on fruit anyhow?"**

**"No idea."**

**They both smiled.**

** **

*** * * ***

** **

**They were on they're way back to Hogwarts, this time apparating to Hogsmeade, instead of taking a taxi. From the small artsy town, they walked back, observing the calmness of the night.**

**"You wouldn't know, looking at Hogwarts right now, that we were all in danger." Minerva said.**

**"Voldemort." Remus agreed.**

**"What do you think is going to happen?" She asked him, her words dripping with worry.**

**"What? I think Voldemort will be killed. It's inevitable. Nothing bad will ever last too long." Remus said, believing every word. They had thought he was gone. And then he had believed it. And know that he was back, Remus still believed it.**

**"I wish I had your confidence." She said simply.**

**They entered the building, and he said "I'll walk you to your quarters."**

**The footsteps echoed through the corridors, but Hogwarts was a school that always made strange little noises, so Remus knew the sounds were go unnoticed. **

**He plugged his ears as she spoke the Gryffindor password, and walked in with her.**

**They paused outside her door.**

**"Well, I had a really nice time, Remus." She said, tentatively.**

**"So did I." He said warmly.**

**And then he did it.**

**He leaned forward, and took her lips in his. It was beautiful. **

**When you've been longing to do something for a very long time, and then it happens, how could it be anything but beautiful?**

**But then she pushed him away, reluncinatly, and said, "I have to go."**

**She disappeared in her room, and his heart dropped.**

** **

®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©®©

** **

**Minerva felted crushed. She had been enjoying herself.**

**"Why can't you let yourself have a good time?" She said angrily to herself. "What is wrong with you?"**

**It was her parents, that was who. She knew they had never liked her, never understood her, never wanted her. She was the unexpected surprise. The unwanted surprise.**

**They had always been very mean to her. She remembered sleeping on the floor, with a thin blanket. Minerva was never allowed to go outside, never allowed to go to anyone's house, could only go to school, and come home. Then they would make her study all day, so she would get straight A's, so she could get a scholarship, and they would never have to see her again. The earlier, the better.**

**Then came the letter.**

**It was inviting her to a place called Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was amazed, hooked in from the start. Her parents loved the idea. They gave her five thousand dollars, which she was told to used wisely, because they didn't want to see her ever again.**

**"Mineva, you'll stay at this school during the summers, you hear? I don't want to see you crawling back here. You've got your money, and now you'll leave us alone. Understand?" Her mother had said, sucking on her cigarette.**

**She had been a young girl, only eleven, and had meakly nodded her head.**

**Albus Dumbledore was the first person she ever trusted. He was nice to her, despite her lack of warmth. He did everything he could to make her feel welcomed.**

**He had done a pretty good job.**

**But she didn't want to get to close to anyone, for fear of being abandoned again, like she had been years ago. It was the not the greatest feeling, to be despised. Minerva didn't want it to happen again.**

** **

**®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®©®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®©**

****

**Hermione Granger woke up early, and walked down to the common rooms, after dressing and cleaning up. Neville was down there, bent over a book, the potions book.**

**She felt a little awkward, after what Ron had said about Neville having a crush on her, but she sat down next to him. "Hey Neville, what are you doing?"**

**Neville looked up. "I'm studying for the Potions quiz."**

**She smiled. "Good for you!"**

**He grinned back. "I'll show Snape. Do you think I'm a squib?'**

**Whoa, where did that come from?**

**Careful.**

**"Well, no. I don't think you are."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Well. . . because you can do magic. I just think with you, it takes a bit more practicing, than with others. Some people are like that. You just have to remember to believe in yourself, and don't to get discouraged. By Snape, by Draco, by anyone."**

**Neville's face was shining with joy. "Thank you, Hermione. You don't know how much that means to me."**

**"Hey,"**

**It was Ron, coming down the stairs. By the tone of his voice, a little defensive, he was probably getting jealous again. He was so sweet, in an annoying way.**

**She looked at Neville, who now had a different look on his face. Almost as if. . . he was mad that Ron had come downstairs. Maybe Ron was right. . . maybe Neville did like her. She stood up, almost. . . horrified. **

**Hermione wondered why she was horrified.**

**Could it be. . . could it be because she knew that she could like Neville back?**

**No.**

**No way.**

**"Hey Ron!" she said, trying to convince herself. It seemed.**

** **

**®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®©**

** **

**No, Neville did not care for Ron Weasley much at all.**

**Ron didn't deserve Hermione, Ron was too obnoxious, too unsupportful. He was always making fun of Hermione, and it drove Neville nuts. She was much better than that.**

**But it seemed hopeless.**

**She couldn't like him.**

**Everyone knew she had liked Ron Weasley since day one. Everyone except Ron and Hermione, of course. It had taken them four years to figure that out.**

**Oh how he hated that she would rather be with Ron.**

**But he didn't hate her, how could he?**

**She was the love of his life.**

** **

®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®© ®©

Remus felt miserable. Why didn't she want to kiss him? Had he just been misleaded for so long? Maybe it had all been his imagination. He could never see her again, it would be to humiliating. What could he say to her now? Besides, every moment spent with her, where he wasn't free to reach out and stroke her hair, hold her hand, kiss her lips, would be moments of pure torture. He couldn't deal with that.

It wasn't like he was allowed to be in Hogwarts anyway, he could just go back to hanging around Diagon Alley.

Sounded good to him.

A/N okay, I do plan on continuing this. Me, I hate leaving something and not finishing it. I think I owe it to you people who like this story to continue it. Here's the next part! And thanks to Wingedkeys, for her humorous reviews, (and thanks for all that help on how I should continue this, I was seriously considering everything you said.) thanks to The Love Child of Mcgonagall and Snape for encouraging me all the way through.

Oh, and please forget that she's 70, and he's 30. Okay? God, the whole idea sounds kind of nasty. Oh well. I mean, I am the one who did that snape/hermoine thing, right?

** **

****


End file.
